Between The Lines
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?  Some Upsetment  Child Abuse  You have been warned!
1. Philosopher Stone

**Warnings – Child Abuse. **

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Harry Potter – Unfortunaly Don't own Draco**

**Tried to keep as close to the books/Films as possible. this is mostly the book. With my own scene in also. **

**Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?**

* * *

><p>"Hullo," Draco said, "Hogwarts too?"<p>

"Yes" said the raven-haired boy

"My father's next door buying my books and mothers up the street looking at wands" said Draco feeling as if the boy was truly interested, "Then im going to drag them off to look at racing brooms i don't see why first years can't have their own. I think ill bully father into getting me one and ill smuggle it in somehow" The raven-haired boy looked at Draco with a strange look on his face, but Draco ignored it and continued "Have you got your own broom?"

"No," said the boy

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No" the boy said again, looking at Draco with a look of wonderment on his face "I do, father says it'd be a crime if im not picked to play for my house, and i must say i agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No" said the boy looking down slightly

"Well, no one really knows until they get there do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm." The boy replied, Draco smiled then looked towards the front windows where a large man was standing, grinning at the boy and pointing to two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in, "I say, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly, nodding towards the front window.

"That's Hagrid" said the boy, looking pleased "He works at Hogwarts" Draco mused for a second then nodded

"Oh I've heard of him, he's a sort of servant isn't he?"

"He's the game keeper" said the boy, looking at Draco with a tint of dislike.

* * *

><p>"Now remember Draco, Harry Potter, become friends with Harry Potter" His father hissed in Draco's ear as he waited to board the train. "Do whatever is in your power to befriend the boy, then when the Dark Lord rises we can hand him over, we'll be God's" the eleven year old blonde boy looked at his father mildly confused. "You know what to do Draco" The blonde boy nodded and looked towards the train, then the other families, giving their parents hugs then getting onto the train, Draco looked at his father with his grey eyes longing just for a hug.<p>

His father pattered his back then sent him onto the train, Draco sighed and climbed on keeping his owl close and tugging his trunk into a carriage, he pushed his trunk into the overhead compartment having to stand on the seat because of his size.

He jumped off the seat and sat down looking at his father out the window, he slumped onto his arm and sighed, all he had to do was befriend Harry Potter, he'd already offended him, it couldn't be as easy as his dad had thought.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potters in this compartment. So its you is it?"

"Yes" said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of Draco as if they where body guards

"Oh. This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle", carelessly noticing were harry was looking "and my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the ginger boy gave a slight cough, which may have been hiding a snigger, Draco looked at him,

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are, my father told me all Weasley's have red hair freckles and more children than they can afford" he turned back to Harry

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there" he held out his hand to shake Harry's, but harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks" he said coolly Draco didn't go red but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks, he turned back and went to his own carriage, the one thing his father had told him to do and he'd failed. Oh he was going to pay for that.

* * *

><p>"I gave you one thing to do Draco, one thing" Draco looked down as his father walked around him. "One thing, it wasn't a hard thing it was just one thing"<p>

"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to" his father stopped

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry, that Weasley boy get there first please father forgive me" Draco whined then cleared his throat, he needed to stay strong he could crack and began crying it'd just give him father more of a reason to beat him.

"What did I ask you to do Draco?" Draco gulped and took his mind back.

"Become friends with Harry Potter"

"And what didn't you do?"

"Become friends with Harry Potter"

"Correct" his father went into his robe and pulled his wand out.

"Please father don't"

"What was that Draco? Was that a request quite like the request I gave you which you failed" Draco gulped and shut his eyes. "Crucio" Draco felt the pain run through him, he fell to the floor squeezing his eyes shut as if it'd stop the pain. The blonde eleven year old thrashed and screamed as he father stood over him,

"DAD NO" he screamed out feeling his tears flooding down his cheeks "No Father no" his Father nearly laughed as Draco sobbed "Father no" his father pulled back hissing at him.

"So what will you do"

"Try and be friends with Harry Potter" Draco whined out through his tears; his father nodded and left him in the room. Draco lay sobbing as the room opened again, he wiped his nose quickly as his mother walked towards him, she soothed him softly hugging him into her, she lay her hand on his head and murmured a sleeping charm, he fell into a deep sleep forgetting his tears and pain, she stroked his blonde hair then kissed his forehead, she took him upstairs and tucked him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice, just so i know i can bother to continue :)<strong>


	2. Chamber of Secrets

**Warnings – Child Abuse.**

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Harry Potter – Unfortunately Don't own Draco**

**Tried to keep as close to the books/Films as possible. this is mostly the book. With my own scene in also.**

**Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?**

* * *

><p>"Dobby?" Draco whispered to the tried looking house elf.<p>

"Yes Mister Malfoy"

"Come in here" Dobby looked at Draco confused and making his ears flap. "Please" Dobby nodded

"Certainly Mister Malfoy" Draco smiled slightly and walked into his bedroom, Dobby followed and looked up at Draco with wide eyes.

"Can you help me?" Dobby frowned

"How Mister Malfoy?"

"Can you take care of Harry Potter?" Dobby's eyes glistened

"The Harry Potter" Draco nodded

"Tell him not to go back to Hogwarts, Dad's planning something and I don't want him to get hurt, do whatever you need to Do to prevent Harry from getting to Hogwarts" Dobby nearly frowned,

"Dobby thought master didn't approve of Harry Potter" Draco frowned, "Oh Dobby didn't mean to offend Mister Malfoy" Dobby searched around. Then banged his head against Draco's bedside table, Draco sighed

"Dobby! Dobby!" Draco rolled his eyes and waited until Dobby was done. "Finished?" Dobby nodded whimpering softly "Please do this for me Dobby"

"Certainly Mister Malfoy" Draco smiled as Dobby clicked his fingers and disappeared

*  
>Draco checked all down the train and nodded in approval, Dobby had succeeded, Draco smiled and sat back on his chair. There was no way Harry could get to Hogwarts. Then again it is Harry Potter. Draco nodded, there was no way he'd come.<p>

There was no way they could get to Hogwarts, the Platform had closed the train had indeed left, unless Harry was unbelievably crafty there was no way he was getting to Hogwarts. He had succeed Dobby was going to get one hell of a treat when Draco got home. He'd done it, he'd saved Harry Potter.

Draco made another check when he got into the Grand Hall just to make sure, after making up numerous ways Harry could get to Hogwarts he had to make a certain check.

He smiled and accepted Harry Potter wasn't coming back to Hogwarts, Dobby had succeeded he'd be safe.

He smiled and left the Grand hall towards the common room but got stopped by Snape he could hear him shouting at someone, Draco hummed in amusement and leant his ear on the door.

"You were seen," Snape hissed, then began to read aloud: "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police... Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office?" he said, "Dear, dear... his own son... I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

"That tree did more damage to us than we-" Ron blurted out. Draco laughed, then peaked into the room and gasped - Harry Potter, no but Dobby told him not to come.

Draco sighed then saw someone walk towards the door, he ran and skidded to a halt just outside the Slytherin Common Room, he needed to find a way to get rid of Harry - but how.

He tried to get rid of Harry for the whole year, he offended Hermione Granger to death, he'd even duelled with Harry himself, he tried to injury him in Quidditch - which took a lot of effort and persuading himself.

By the end of the year Harry had basically lived in the Hospital Wing and Draco had sent Dobby to see Harry when he was in hospital since he couldn't go himself.

It was finally the end of the year so Harry defiantly couldn't get hurt anymore, Draco relaxed until he saw his father, he looked absent and confused, but once he saw Draco he retraced his hand and grabbed him around the neck.

"Did you send Dobby to Potter" Draco gulped, how the hell had his father found out.

"No"

"Don't lie to me - you know what I do to liars" Draco gulped again. "We've lost our servant because of that blasted boy" Draco gulped again - he was going to get into trouble.

"Father I didn't" his father's eyes burnt into Draco's "Father I'm sorry" his father let of him, Draco relieved rubbed his neck.

"Didn't the curse teach you anything?" Draco whimpered softly "You stupid boy" before Draco knew it his father's hand had connected with Draco's cheek making it sting, Draco held onto his cheek looking at his father in disbelief, He'd cursed him, he'd used profanities against him but never physically hurt him.

Draco felt a tear run down his cheek then had to stand his ground.

"You bastard" Draco shouted surprising himself, he ran away from his dad, he was only twelve and he still had to live under their roof but he hated his dad; he'd happily shoot the killing curse at his dad. He sobbed into his hands until he heard someone clear his throat. Draco looked up and almost bit his head off.

"I'm not crying!" Harry laughed

"No really?" he sat beside Draco and stroked Draco's arm. "What's happened?" Draco sighed and moved his hand to reveal his tender cheek. "Who did that to you?" Draco shook his head "Malfoy" Draco looked at him and shook his head.

"Look I was protecting you that's all that counts alright" he went to stand but Harry pulled him down

"Draco" he shook his head and realised his grasp.

"Don't mention it"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would make my maybe year :)<strong>


	3. The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Warnings – Child Abuse.**

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Harry Potter – Unfortunaly Don't own Draco**

**Tried to keep as close to the books/Films as possible. And quite obviously failed!**

**Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?**

**Thank You for all the Reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Draco wandered sleepily towards the closes bathroom to his bedroom; he yawned and walked into the closed door. He rubbed his forehead and moaned softy.<p>

"Ow" he pushed down the handle and pushed open the door, he yawned then made his way towards the porcelain toilet yawning as he did. He stood bored until he heard voices outside.

"Did you hear Sirius Black has escaped" it was one of the house elves; Draco frowned and tried to move closer to the door whilst avoiding decorating the floor.

"Master won't be too proud" they laughed together, Draco frowned and reapplied his pants washed his hands quickly then opened the door, both elves yelped then ran, Draco laughed softly then went downstairs. He sat at his usual spot and waited for the food to appear, his Father was reading the Daily Prophet which on the front had a picture of who Draco was presuming was Sirius Black.

"Father?" his father grunted as if to tell Draco to continue "Who is that?" he pointed to the picture on the front page as a steaming plate appeared in front of him. His father closed the paper and looked at the picture.

"That's your aunts cousin" Draco scrunched up his nose, oh God not another one, he then frowned.

"Sirius Black?" his father nodded then looked at Draco "I overheard someone talking" he nodded "Is it true he broke out of Azkaban" he nodded again.

"Who did he kill?" his father eyed Draco curiously

"Wormtail and he ratted out the Potters" Draco looked at him whilst buttering a piece of toast.

"The Potter's" his father nodded "That's why Harry Potter's parents died?" his father nodded

"The best part is that Sirius was and still is Potter's godfather" Draco's eyes widened

"Is he on the Dark Lords side?" his father thought for a while

"He must be, if he tipped off the Dark Lord. Yes he must be" Draco nodded and licked where some of his toast crumbs had escaped his mouth.

"So..."

"Enough questions Draco go and get dressed were going to get your school books today" Draco frowned then saw the Hogwarts letter sitting on the table, he reached for it with greasy fingers from the butter and tore it open, monster book of monsters other than that no different books, he nodded and made his way upstairs changing into jeans and a jumper then putting his robe on.

Draco paced with the burden of his knowledge, how could he let Harry know who Sirius was, he had to give Harry someone who was a link to his father. He had to; he growled softly then heard Professor McGonnal's regular tones.

"Potter cannot go to Hogsmeade, we shall meet there" Draco's eyes pricked up as he looked at her she was talking to Professor Snape. Draco thought as he listened to the rest of the conversation.

He ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room shouting the password and running in and picking up a piece of Parchment. Everyone was in the Grand Hall or in the Grounds so no one would spot him. He picked up a quill and quickly scribbled.

'Go to Hogmeade with cloak, follow McGonnal!'

He ran to the boys' dorm and lay it on Potter's pillow then ran out as quickly as humanely possible.

Draco felt the snow burn his skin as the hands he could feel on his ankles pulled him away, he squealed as the pulling stopped and footsteps ran back towards Ron and Hermione, he ran screaming with Crab and Goyle but then stopped. He'd told Harry to bring his Cloak, that little maggot!

"Come on Malfoy" Draco turned then shook his head.

"Go on, I'll catch up" Crab and Goyle exchanged a confused look then shrugged.

Draco watched Hermione, Harry and Ron walk into the centre of Hogmeade, Draco followed quietly wishing he had his own Cloak, he stopped when he saw Harry stop, before him was McGonnal, Draco nodded and crossed his fingers as he watched Harry disappear.

He watched as Ron and Hermione ran after him but got shouted out. Harry would finally know Sirius Black was his Godfather!

He kept watching feeling his fingers numb, his nose was pink and the cold had reached his _special area _he shivered and almost gave up when the door flung open and heavy footsteps covered by huge sobs left. Draco looked down then turned back towards Hogwarts.

Draco stood behind a rock watching the slaughter of Buckbeak; he almost asked for a bag of popcorn, it _was _going to be one hell of a show. He then heard his name called; Draco frowned and turned around to see Granger walking towards him, Draco laughed until she got her wand out.

Draco whined as he heard someone telling her that he wasn't worth it, she put her wand away relieving Draco and making him embarrassed about the tiny bit of pee that'd came out whilst she'd been threatening him. She turned away but stopped and turned back connecting her fist with his face. Draco felt the force which sent his head back; he scowled her as she looked satisfied.

"Filthy mudblood" Draco hissed before he could stop himself then ran off muttering insults.

He stopped again after sending his _followers _away, he then stood in the shadows and watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione ran down to Hagrid's hut, he then saw Harry and Hermione running after him. Which made his head hurt! He shook his head and ran to Snape's office.

"Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape" Draco shouted running into Professor Snape's office, Snape looked up almost looking annoyed.

"Draco stop acting like a excited Gryffindor" Draco rolled his eyes

"You've got to help" Snape frowned

"And why is that?"

"Harry's in trouble"

"Potter, you Draco Malfoy are asking me to help Harry Potter"

"Please Sev, Sirius Black is with him" Snape stood up then

"Where is he?"

"The Whomping Willow" Snape nodded and glided away, his robe making him look like he was floating. Draco fell back onto Snape's seat in relief,

"Thank Fuck for That"

* * *

><p>"How did Harry Potter find out about Black?" Draco gulped then shrugged "Answer me"<p>

"I don't know Father" His father nodded and circled Draco.

"Nothing to do with you?" Draco shook his head

"I was injured this year father, I had no way of associating with Potter" His father snorted.

"So it wasn't you who went to Severus, it wasn't you who told Potter to go to Hogmeade?"

Draco frowned "No father"

"Why would Wormtail lie – to me" Draco frowned again

"Scabbers?" His father hissed slightly as Draco looked down.

"So are you lying to me?"

"I'm not father"

"LIES"

"Father I'm not lying!" His father glared at him and got his wand out.

"Crucio" his father said far too coolly. Draco fought the pain.

"I'm not lying father" the pain ran all the way from his chest to his legs, making his knees collapse, "Father I..." he let out a scream of pain

"Where you lying to me?"

"NO" he screeched out. "NO, NO, NO"

"STOP LYING TO BE"

"NO. NO." Draco screeched as he father growled at him

"LIAR" he pulled the spell and slapped Draco, which caused him to fall from the force.

He lay quivering on the floor as he father left him.

"Weak"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having a bit of trouble with the Goblet of Fire, but I'll try and upload it by Friday. I have a induction day in College tomorrow and I'm getting my GCSE Results on Thursday so I am slightly busy. But I'll attempt by Friday, I promise. <strong>


	4. Goblet of Fire

**Warnings – Child Abuse.**

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Harry Potter – Unfortunaly Don't own Draco**

**Tried to keep as close to the books/Films as possible. And quite obviously failed!**

**Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?**

**Yeah I resolved my problem :) And as promised uploaded. I wrote it today so any errors don't hex me!**

* * *

><p>Draco sat eyeing the Headmaster from Durmstrang Institute, he knew him but he didn't know how. Knowing his luck he was probably a death eater!<p>

He remembered his task '_Get Harry Potter to the final_' how the hell was he meant to do that, he was fourteen, the legal age was seventeen, he was fourteen there was no way shape or form he couldn't put Harry's name in himself – he was fourteen himself!

He growled softly and squeezed the fork he was holding. Around him members of the Slytherin table looked at him confused from his growling, but from Pansy's jealous expression they thought he was growling at one of the Beauxbatons girls.

He shook his head and stood storming to the common room making up schemes in his head.

Draco snuck towards the Grand Hall in just his green silk pyjamas. He was leading his wand in the direction of the Grand Hall and ignoring the curses off the paintings.

He got to the door just after someone closed it, he frowned. Why would someone put their name in the Goblet without a crowd to cheer at them?

Draco shook his head and put a silent spell on the door then pushed it open. He looked at the Headmaster from Durmstrang. Draco frowned and walked towards the shadows to watch.

"Harry Potter, the Dark Lord will be so please with me" the man hissed, Draco frowned. How did he know about Draco's task, unless he was just trying to get on the Dark Lord's side? Draco shook his head as he heard the man hiss a spell then throw the little piece of parchment into the Goblet. Draco frowned as the man looked around.

"Come out little boy" Draco frowned, he was well hidden how the hell had he noticed him. Draco shook his head and stayed still "Mister Malfoy I grow inpatient" Draco gulped but took a few steps into the light. "What a naughty boy, shouldn't you be in bed?" Draco snorted slightly.

"It's not like I'm the only one breaking the rules" the man stared at him. "Why did you put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet?"

"I got told to" Draco frowned

"By whom?" he murmured something. "Tell me"

"A Death Eater"

"No shit Sherlock" the man frowned

"Who?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"A detective!" The man shook his head "It's a Muggle book" the man nodded as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I was going on a walk, curious" the man nodded slightly as the door opened again.

"Students out of bed" Filch shouted.

"Oh shut up you Squib" Draco growled much to Filch's surprise. He murmured a few curses at Draco then left the Grand Hall, Draco shook his head he sent a glare in the headmasters then left towards his common room.

* * *

><p>Draco watched the selection take place.<p>

"And the Hogwarts champion" Draco moved slightly and looked at Harry. "Cedric Diggory" Draco felt a unbelievable amount of relief, there was only three champions no chance of Harry Potter. Ha! Draco didn't even have to attempt to save him _this _year!

He began listening to Dumbledore drowning on about something that wasn't to Draco's likening, he got bored then turned to look at the teacher table, he then glanced at the Goblet, he frowned it was acting up, he heard Snape inform Dumbledore who turned and watched as a piece of parchment flew out.

"Oh no" Draco murmured

"HARRY POTTER" Draco gulped and turned like the rest of the hall, he was trying to shy away. Oh no this could actually be the year Harry Potter dies! Draco put his head in hands as Harry walked to the front.

"Nice knowing you" he whispered then looked towards Harry. "Nice knowing you" Draco swore right then he'd do whatever was possible to keep Harry Potter from that maze!

* * *

><p>Draco jumped out of his skin as he heard a roar. He gulped then turned around above the trees he could see fire, he frowned and pushed through the bushes and the nettles until his gaze rested upon Dragons.<p>

"DRAGONS" he shouted then hid as all the Dragon keepers looked over. He noticed Weasley standing in eating distance of the dragon. At very least he wouldn't have to warn Harry, Weasley would do that for him.

Then again, he hadn't seen Weasley and Harry together lately, something about how Ron thought he put his name in the Goblet or something. Draco growled and pulled tuffs of his hair again. There was one other person. He groaned and turned towards the little hut.

"What has your life come to Draco your asking that great oaf for help" he shook his head hesitated then knocked on Hagrid's door. He heard grumbling then the door opened.

"Draco?"

"Yeah I'm just as surprised as you. I need you to do something for me – no for Harry" Hagrid frowned

"What's happened to Harry?"

"Nothing. Yet. Warn him about the first task, tell him its dragons, show him for all I care just tell him what it is" Hagrid frowned "Please Hagrid" he agreed slowly then looked at Draco.

"When did you care about Harry?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just do it!" he left the hut in a huff.

* * *

><p>Draco paced anxiously; Harry still hadn't worked out the bloody egg, his dad was going to kill him. How could he hint Potter to put the thing under the water, he paced pulling strands of his hair.<p>

"Yes you should be worried" Draco gulped then looked at the blonde figure in front of him.

"Why hasn't Potter worked out the egg?" Draco stuttered softly.

"I don't know"

"Your job again was simple, Draco. Get Harry Potter to the final" Draco nodded as his father hissed a slashing charm at him, making his left cheek bleed, he hissed softly and felt his eyes sting with the tears that where forming. "Are you just too stupid to be able to complete these tasks?" Draco whined softly. "Don't you want to follow in the Dark Lord's path don't you want to see the end of that Potter" Inwardly Draco said 'no' but he most defiantly kept that to himself. "Well!"

"Yes" Draco breathed, his voice was unbroken and his cheek was sending shockwaves of pain through his body. His father looked at him then hissed another slashing spell making his right cheek bleed just as much. Draco closed his eyes pushing back the tears, making his throat burn with the effort.

"Sign of weakness crying Draco" Draco whimpered softly as his father got his wand out. "Sectumsempra" his father hissed, Draco frowned then fell backwards feeling his skin tear. He blubbered as his father put his wand back in his robe. "Sort out the egg" Draco nodded weakly as his father left. Draco lay wincing as his mother ran in, resting him on her lap and whispering spells to clear up his slashed body.

"Hey, Cedric" Draco yelped running after him, ever so slightly reminding Cedric of a lost puppy.

"What Mal..."

"...Foy" Cedric nodded as Draco feel into step with him. "I was just wondering if you where any closer to working out the egg?" Cedric frowned

"No, why?"

"Well I'm just saying that the perfect bathroom – nice for a bath" Draco said asking a wink; oh man it looked like he was coming on to him.

"Er Malfoy, I have a girl-kind-of-friend" Draco frowned "You where coming on to me weren't you" Draco shook his head

"No, just giving you some helpful advice about the egg" Cedric blushed then nodded

"Oh, thanks" Draco nodded as Cedric gained speed and ran off in any direction. Draco shook his head then changed course walking towards the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come seek us where our voices sound,<em>  
><em>We cannot sing above the ground," <em>Draco head butted the book in front of him.

"_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
><em>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<em>" So the mermaids will take something valuable of Harry's

"_An hour long you'll have to look,_" Simple that one.

_"And to recover what we took,_  
><em>But past an hour, the prospect's black,<em>  
><em>Too late it's gone, it won't come back.<em>" Harry Potter has an hour – Under Water – to recover whatever is valuable to him. If he isn't successful whatever it took will not be returned – so if it's a person, they'll drown. Christ! Draco head butted the book again.

"Accio Herbology book" the big green leather book came towards Draco almost knocking him out. He opened it and ran his finger down the contents. Then turned to page three, ninety-four.

"Gillyweed is a magical plant native to the Mediterranean Sea. When it is eaten by a witch or wizard, one grows gills and webbing between the fingers and toes. There is some debate among Herbologists as to the duration of the effects of Gillyweed on fresh water versus salt water" Draco sighed slightly. "But the effects of Gillyweed in fresh water seems to last about an hour." Draco thought for a second then nodded "Severus" he stood and ran down the corridors towards Snape's office.

"Sir? Sir?" Snape looked up frustrated

"For God's sake Draco"

"Do you have any Gillyweed?" Severus frowned.

"No. Not anymore." Draco frowned "The Gillyweed in my possession has remarkably vanished" Damn! Cedric had probably beaten him.

"Fine" he huffed then walked back to the library to look for another four hours for something else to make Harry be able to breathe underwater.

* * *

><p>The cold was the only thing that was keeping Draco awake. He kept falling into a hyper-sleep; he glanced up at the clock three minutes until the hour. Fleur had forfeited, Krum had saved Granger and Cedric had saved Cho but Harry hadn't resurfaced. Longbottom was squealing about something to do with Gillyweed after getting over the fact he HADN'T killed Harry.<p>

"What did you say?" Draco asked Longbottom after _bravely _detaching his arms from his torso. Longbottom froze as Draco asked him "Tell me"

"I gave Harry Gillyweed – it'll be up on the hour if he doesn't come up he'll die" Draco looked at him

"So you're the one who took the Gillyweed" Longbottom half shrugged.

"Moody gave me it" Draco's eye line shifted to Mad-eye Moody and frowned slightly. "Can I go?" Draco nodded and watched him shuffle off, he connected his and Moody's stare again, questioning him silently. He'd almost put two and two together when Harry resurfaced. Draco smiled from relief and let whatever thoughts in his head disappear.

The final task, the one chance Draco had, he ran towards the stalls trying to get there before anyone, he needed to find a way to stop the maze going ahead. He ran around the whole field fanatically just trying for inspiration.

"Okay breathe Draco" he nodded to himself "The cups a Portkey, if Harry doesn't win then he won't move. So all I have to do is make Harry Potter lose. How the hell do I do that?" Draco paced then looked up. "Cedric. He's just as stubborn as Harry – maybe even more." Draco frowned "Then again, Cedric _could _be killed" Draco sat back on the grass. "This is hopeless" he lay down then shook his head. "There's no way he'll succeed"

Draco ran up to the stalls after hearing the band and the spectators arriving, he waved his wand and his face painted quickly with the team colours.

Draco stood as Harry appeared, with Cedric's cold body.

"Oh my God" he murmured as realisation fell over the spectators. Draco watched as Moody took Harry. "NO" He ran down the stalls towards Dumbledore. He tugged on Dumbledore's sleeve making him turn.

"Sir, Moody has taken Harry" Dumbledore frowned as Draco very nearly squealed. "Sir he's been drinking Polyjuice potion, he isn't who he says so. Please sir" Dumbledore frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me" Dumbledore nodded and grabbed Snape and McGonnal then very nearly ran in the direction of Moody's office. Draco sighed from relief; he'd at least helped in some way.

* * *

><p>"You got Potter to the maze" Draco nodded "Good boy" Draco very nearly rolled his eyes "But..." Draco frowned "...A little birdie has told me you told the old bat that Barty Crouch Jr. Was Moody" Draco frowned<p>

"Not necessarily true" his father frowned as Draco shrugged "I told _Dumbledore_ that Moody was using Polyjuice but I didn't know it was Barty Jr." His father looked at him astounded.

"You're admitting it?" Draco shrugged

"Yeah – yeah I am"

"You realise you'll have to be punished" Draco nodded

"Yes I realise a punishment is needed" his father frowned as Draco closed his eyes.

"And you'll accept it" Draco nodded then opened his eyes feeling his grey eyes darken. He slowly moved his hand to his back pocket so he could get his wand. "You're weak aren't you, weak and stupid" his father raised his wand to curse him again.

"CRUCIO" Draco shouted and pointed his wand at his father, who fell to his knees from the pain "Not nice is it!" Draco hissed. His head started to hurt from the effort he was putting in to curse his father who was now on the floor choking a scream. "Everything comes back to get you" Draco pulled off the spell and walked towards him. He spat on him then walked out the living room to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Karma a bitch :) Finally got his revenge but that doesn't mean it's ending - believe me! <strong>

**So up to standard? Reviews are golden :D**


	5. Order of Phoenix

**Warnings – Child Abuse.**

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Harry Potter – Unfortunaly Don't own Draco**

**Tried to keep as close to the books/Films as possible. And quite obviously failed!**

**Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?**

* * *

><p>Draco flinched slightly; he hated the cats in Professor Umbridge's room they always seem like they were judging him, he shuddered slightly until he heard the unmistakable cough of Professor Umbridge.<p>

"Mister Malfoy what are you doing in here?"

"Can you help me with my homework" Draco squealed out

"I'm slightly busy Draco"

"But Ms, with my OWLS coming up I need to have all the help I can have" Draco voice growing in confidence as he spoke

"Draco I am busy"

"My father knows your boss, if I'm not mistaken" Professor Umbridge flinched slightly "And you wouldn't want your boss to find out you where refusing to help students" Professor Umbridge turned to him.

"Which homework Draco?" Professor Umbridge hissed.

"Potions" he said cheerily, he knew potions like the back of his hand and he'd be able to bullshit Umbridge for long enough.

"Fine!" Draco smiled and sat opposite her desk searching for his quill. He found it; he put his ink on the desk then looked at Umbridge,

Draco looked at Umbridge as she tried to work out something.

"So for Polyjuice potion you need, Sloth brain" 'wrong' "Moondew" 'wrong' "snake fangs" 'so wrong'

"Professor isn't that Living Death" Umbridge looked at Draco and almost hissed.

"Well why do you need help then" Draco jumped slightly

"I just don't think those ingredients are in Polyjuice potion"

"Well Mister Malfoy" she word spat "What ingredients do you feel are in Polyjuice potion?"

"Lacewing flies, Leeches, Powdered bicorn horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed, Shredded Boomslang skin, cherries and a bit of the person you want to change to" Draco said fairly cockily then cleared his throat "I think"

"Well you thought incorrectly Mister Malfoy" Draco raised eyebrow at her as she straightened her bow. "Mister Malfoy they are the ingredients for Living Death"

"Oh right" he half growled, God Harry Potter was going to pay for this. Draco glanced sideways and saw Weasley walk pass the door, he smiled from relief. "Thank you Professor, you've really helped" he plastered a smile on then stood. "I shall continue with my essay back in the common room"

Draco glared and walked down the Hogwarts corridors pass all of Dumbledore's Army, cursing them silently until he got down to the dungeons.

"Filthy little..." he murmured as he dumped his bag onto his desk then sat finishing his essay. "Pink poof" he hissed as Blaise and Pansy came in giggling.

"And what's up with you?" Pansy said as if she was talking to a toddler

"Nothing, I just..." Draco fumed and stood leaving to the bathroom, he huffed then bumped into someone "...sorry" Draco huffed as he heard a snort

"Alright" he looked up then at Harry, who jumped from the death ray Draco was aiming at him. "Er, I'll go" Draco nodded

"You do that" Harry frowned but hotfooted that away.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't that club over yet?" his father hissed at Draco who was standing quivering<p>

"I need more time Father" Draco squeaked, he'd left his wand in his room, he'd come down to ask the elves for something to drink and had got cornered by his father.

"More time? More time you've had enough Time Draco"

"I haven't, it hasn't even been running a month yet Father" his father hissed again

"So what I want that club demolished!" Draco gulped "Or you know what'll happen" Draco sighed

"I don't care what'll happen. You can kill me for all I care, I need more time" His father looked at him and cracked his knuckles. He then got his wand out.

"Silencio" His father said pointing at Draco. Who gulped. He knew something was going to happen. His father wouldn't cast a spell to make sure Draco didn't make a noise unless he was going to hurt him.

His father put his wand back into his cover and placed it on the kitchen table; he took his robe off then cracked his knuckles again. "This may make you work a bit harder..." he said walking towards Draco, he squealed softly, the first blow came to his stomach, winding Draco intensely but it didn't stop,

One,

Two,

Three,

_Hit, hit, hit_.

Draco was short of breath coughing but no one could hear it,

Four,

Five,

Six,

_Hit, hit, hit_

Draco's eyes where dropping shut he was coughing more violently,

Seven,

Eight,

Nine,

_Hit, hit, hit_

Draco was coughing up blood feeling the heat of the blood run down his chin. He felt sick and could feel the vomit rising up his throat, he coughed up another jug worth of blood then vomited. His father took away his hand and nodded. "Now what'll you do?"

"Demolish the club" Draco said in a strained voice, his father nodded then left as Draco fell to the floor clenching his stomach, he'd take the Crucio curse any day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know slightly short but i felt it should stop there - again i love Reviews ;)<strong>


	6. Half Blooded Prince

**Warnings – Child Abuse.**

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Harry Potter – Unfortunaly Don't own Draco**

**Tried to keep as close to the books/Films as possible. And quite obviously failed!**

**Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?**

* * *

><p>Draco looked at his arm wanting to rip the tattoo off, how could he have been <em>chosen <em>how could this have happened. His father had recommended him; he'd never heard such bullocks! Then he got given the impossible task, just because his father couldn't complete _his _task, Draco got given the hardest bloody task known to man! Draco growled and hit his wardrobe scaring the house elf that'd come to fetch him for dinner.

"Is Mister Malfoy okay?" Draco looked at the elf and shook his head

"I'm going to be a bit late for dinner Blinky" The elf bowed and left his room with a pop. Draco let his anger out on the wardrobe not satisfied until it was well and truly dinted. He then straightened his tie and flattened his hair then went downstairs, with a poker face.

"What was all that noise Draco dear?" his mother asked as he sat at the plate full of food. Draco shook his head slowly.

"The blasted owl wouldn't go into his cage" he very nearly hissed

"I don't know what you see in that _thing_" Draco looked at his father,

"He keeps me sane" Draco murmured then cleared his throat "He keeps me in contact with Blaise" his father half growled. "What's wrong with Blaise?"

"I'd rather you spending your time with women..." Draco frowned and looked at his mother who looked down.

"Women are moody. No offence" Draco added quickly as his mother gave him a death glare – proving his point. "Father Blaise is a _friend _nothing more" His father grunted as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh Draco the Dark Lord has asked for you" His mother said quickly making his father's eyes light up

"Oh?" Draco said cutting up his pork.

"Oh yes, he wants to confide in you – isn't that brilliant" Draco frowned

"Is it?"

"Yes" his father quickly snapped.

"Oh, good. Why does he want me?"

"God knows. I told him you where just a boy but he wanted you. Probably something to do with being Potter's age, think like the enemy" Draco tried to swallow his pork but his throat had gone dry. He coughed softly then picked up the wine glass in front of him, thinking for a moment when the hell did they start giving me wine!

"Father I don't think Potter and I share the same thoughts..." Same dirty thoughts _maybe _but he's not about to tell his father that! A little grin flicked onto the blonde boys face making his father frown.

"Draco?" he snapped back and shook his head.

"When does he want me?"

"After your ceremony" Draco closed his eyes and nodded "Only you my boy, he just wants you" Draco was starting to think maybe Voldermort had a thing for _kids_

"Shouldn't I have a _adult _with me?" Draco pushed; he shot a glance at his mother who understood him fully whereas his father looked at him.

"Who'd you recommend?"

"Severus" Draco said without thinking. His father nodded.

"Right, Severus can assistance you, but if he cannot go in with you – you WILL still go in" Draco flinched slightly and nodded

"Yes Father, of course I will Father" Draco nursed his wine glass then looked at his empty plate "Can I owl Severus please? Let my owl out his cage" His father nodded then looked at Draco suspiciously.

"I thought your blasted bird wouldn't get into his cage!" Draco's eyes widened

"Well no he wouldn't, because he'd been flying around my room, he needs to stretch his wings get some fresh air" he blubbered out. His Father raised a blonde eyebrow at him then shrugged.

"You may be excused" Draco nodded and had to resist running up the stairs then wrote to Severus.

"Don't leave until you get a reply" Draco said to the owl then stroked his head. "Have a safe flight" he walked to the window and set the owl off.

* * *

><p>"Don't anger him boy" Snape whispered in Draco's ear making him shiver.<p>

"I won't, I'll try not to" Snape nodded and pushed Draco into the room, which even in the hot summer sun was icy. Draco shivered as he saw the snake like man turn around

"Ah Draco" he hissed making Draco shudder. "Take a seat" Draco gingerly sat on a hard chair that he knew would do nothing for his posture.

"You wanted me Lord?" Voldermort nodded slowly

"Yes my dear boy" Draco shuffled in his seat, feeling his back crack. "You know of your _task_" Draco nodded "Do you feel you can _successfully _complete this task?" Draco gulped

"I will approach this task with all my will and I will do whatever is in my power to complete this task" He grimaced as he heard it back; it sounded like he was writing lines. The Dark Lord chuckled, a dark dangerous sound.

"That is all I ask my dear boy" Draco nodded honestly feeling slightly relieved. "And if you should fail" The Dark Lord glided towards Draco and held his wand to Draco's Adam apple

"Message received" Draco said as the Dark Lord nodded.

"You can go" Draco didn't need to be told twice, he scrambled out the chair and into Snape who was waiting on the other side of the door. Snape frowned at the blonde boy who was touching his Adam's apple as if checking it was still there.

* * *

><p>Draco stood sprinkling Knot Grass into his Liquid Death potion taking chances to glance at Harry as he very nearly zoomed through it; he gulped and lightly touched his Adam's apple then turned away just in time to miss the confused expression on Harry's face.<p>

He stood looking at the black liquid in the cauldron, he needed that liquid luck if he was going to succeed and keep his prized passions, he snapped out of it then looked up as Professor Slughorn placed a feather on it, it caught flames then dissolved.

"Almost Mister Malfoy, almost" Draco nodded as Professor Slughorn moved onto Harry's cauldron.

"Ah prefect Mister Potter" Draco nearly scoffed, bloody Potter! Draco shook his head whilst standing stiffly; he'd have to sort this one out himself.

Draco ventured to the Library after Potions, he was curious about something The Dark Lord had said. He snuck into the restricted section and ran his finger across the 'H's'

"Aha" he pulled out a dusty book and snuck it under his robe; he ran back to the Slytherin common room and exploded into it. He opened the book then began reading

'_A__Horcrux__is a very powerful object in which a__Dark__wizard or witch_ _has hidden a fragment of his or her__soul__for the purpose of attaining __immortality__. Creating a single horcrux allows one to gain the ability to resurrect themselves if their body is destroyed, but the more horcruxes one creates; the closer one is to achieving true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. It is possible to put the wizard's or witch's soul back together, but it is excruciatingly painful.' _

Draco ran his hand through his hair; Harry had his work cut out for him this year. How could he help? Draco sighed and looked at the book. A horcrux can be anything, any item. Draco frowned.

"So presuming the diary, probably his snake" Draco looked at his two held up fingers. "There must be more"

"Must be more what?" Draco jumped out of his skin as he heard Pansy's voice. He quickly closed the book making all the dust fly into his lungs making him cough. "What are you reading?"

"It doesn't concern you" she scolded slightly and walked into the Girls' dorm, Draco rolled his eyes then took the book into his chamber.

* * *

><p>By the Christmas holidays Draco was beginning to feel the strain of his task. He hadn't succeeded in even remotely injuring Dumbledore, nor had he helped Harry in anyway. He stood clenching the sink and looking at himself in the mirror.<p>

What had he become? Was he his father? He gulped then looked at the blurred figure approaching him.

"I know what you did Malfoy" Draco jumped slightly and turned to face Harry. As if he didn't have enough problems, he was now having a bloody fight with Harry Potter in none other than the boy's bathroom! He hid behind the stalls cursing in his head, he spun around about to Crucio Harry when he was hit with 'Sectumsempra' Draco felt himself fly backwards into the slowly raising water.

If Harry Potter didn't die this year, He was going to bloody kill him!

* * *

><p>"FLITHY BLOOD TRAITOR" his father hissed to a mildly confused Draco.<p>

"How am I?" He was treading on glass he knew but he was curious.

"Being _comforted _by none other than that whiny ghost" Draco frowned then remembered sharing his feelings with Moaning Myrtle

"Myrtle?" His father hissed "She's a ghost"

"And a Muggle-born" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're just splitting hairs now" Draco then bit his tongue. He'd over stepped and he knew. his father was going to kill him.

"Oh am I" Draco nodded "Well lucky for you. I am not allowed to punish the Dark Lord wants you in one piece" Draco's eyes widened. "But it doesn't stop me..." he walked towards Draco making him quiver again. His father lifted his hand and hit Draco leaving the in print of his ring on Draco's cheek.

Draco bit down on his lip nearly drawing blood.

"Kill him" Draco nodded "Or the Dark Lord will kill you" Draco gulped and nodded as he father left the room.

* * *

><p>"Take Harry with you" Dumbledore looked at Draco confused<p>

"It's far too dangerous Draco"

"TAKE FUCKING HARRY POTTER WITH YOU"

"Whoa, whoa okay sorry" Draco relaxed slightly "But it's still too dangerous"

"JUST GET HIM OUT THE FUCKING CASTLE"

"Remember your blood pressure Draco"

"Shut up Old Man" Dumbledore narrowed his stare at Draco which caused Draco to squirm.

"I will take Harry. Calm down Draco" Draco nodded and relaxed a tiny amount, he at least knew Harry would be out the castle and if he was lucky they'd take so long that the Death eaters will give up.

If he was lucky.

* * *

><p>"Very good Severus, you completed the task" The Dark Lord's voice hissed almost parseltongue. Draco shivered lightly, he remembered hearing Harry speak parseltongue in second year and that made him quiver.<p>

"But young Draco." Draco gulped he knew where this was going. "You seemed to fail, just like your father" Draco saw out the corner of his eye his father stiffen. "There of course is only one way to solve a unsuccessful task" Draco frowned then felt his eyes widen as the Dark Lord got his wand out.

"Ava –"

"No" Snape's voice rose again, the Dark Lord stopped and looked at Snape in almost disbelieve. "You cannot kill him my lord, he can get to Potter, he can identify Potter. He's our greatest chance of finding the boy" Draco felt his heart rate slow down as the Dark Lord agreed.

"Right you are Severus"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel this one is fairly crap! (And i wrote whilst i was watching the Half Blooded Prince) What do you think could it be better?<strong>

**And the next chapter won't be uploaded for at least two days :)**


	7. Deathly Hallows Part 1

**Warnings – Child Abuse and Rape**

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Harry Potter – Unfortunaly Don't own Draco**

**Tried to keep as close to the books/Films as possible. And quite obviously failed!**

**Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?**

* * *

><p>Draco clenched his clammy hands together about now everyone would be getting on the train they'd be heading towards Hogwarts, the safe, the kind, the warmth but not for long Voldermort had planned it perfectly the last horcrux was at Hogwarts therefore the place that had felt like a home to Harry would be the place he'd die. Oh Christ!<p>

Draco looked forward at his reflection wincing at what he'd become. He could hear screams from below him. He gulped as he heard a pop.

"Mister Malfoy?" Draco jumped and looked at the little trembling house elf.

"Yes Blinky?" the little elves ears flapped as Draco tried to block out the sound of the screams.

"Master Malfoy wants you"

"What for?" Draco frowned reaching for his wand just incase.

"The Harry Potter is downstairs" Draco's eyes widen

"Harry Potter"

"They think so Mister Malfoy" Draco nodded "They say Mister Malfoy need to say Harry Potter" Draco frowned then slipped his wand in his back pocket. He followed the shaking elf towards the main living area.

"Blinky" the little elf looked up with wide cloudy eyes "Go up to my room occupy yourself, I don't want you to witness this" Blinky's tiny mouth opened

"Thank you Mister Malfoy. Bless you Mister Malfoy" Draco smiled then gulped walking into the living area hearing the heels of his shoes clicking against the floor. He stopped and looked at his father.

"We need you" Draco raised a eyebrow

"You need me?" his father nodded grimacing.

"Yes I need you - don't be a ignorant git about it" Draco rolled his eyes

"What do you need?"

"Identify Harry Potter" Draco frowned as he scanned the room, Hermione was laying on the floor blood dribbling from her arm, he caught his breath then looked back towards where Ron and one first look Harry (Who'd been stung by about a hundred bees) Draco frowned as he saw his aunt, she was looking at him with a look of ambition in her eyes.

"Well?" Draco gulped and shrugged slightly, he could actually be successful in saving him now, he could lie, tell them it isn't Harry tell them it isn't - yes he'll do that, he sighed then crouched down in front of Harry.

"Get out of here as quickly as you can" Draco whispered almost without moving his lips. Harry frowned softly "Get out please Harry" Harry nodded as Draco shook his head. "No it isn't Harry Potter. Must be a look-a-like or something I don't know, it isn't Harry Potter though" He caught Harry eyes and saw a thanks in them, he nodded softly.

As he watched the spectators reactions. They were all conferring. Draco gulped slightly and moved a few steps back as if making it look like he hadn't said his verdict. He watched as Harry's charm began to fade. He muttered a curse to himself as spells began flying.

He moved out the way he didn't feel like being killed in a gruesome way. He hid behind the armchair - yeah he was a wimp but again with the gruesome death. He saw Harry come towards him, he took the wands from Draco's grasp.

He whimpered softly as he heard squeaking from above, he frowned and looked up then hid the smile; Dobby was on top of the chandelier. He was unscrewing it right above Draco's aunt, who as it fell pushed Hermione to Ron,

"You could've killed me" She screeched,

"Dobby did not mean to kill. Just to maim or seriously injure" Draco smiled softly as he watched, Dobby disarmed his mother, therefore winning her wand.

"Dobby has no masters. Dobby is a free elf" Draco nodded as he watched them apparate, he saw the knife his aunt had threw fly in and gasped.

"NO" he said slightly louder than actually intended. The whole room turned to look at him as he flushed red.

"You lied to us Draco" His father hissed, Draco sighed "You know what I do to liars Draco!"

"What haven't you done to me father" Draco hissed back "You've cursed me, you've beat me, you've raped me, you've slapped me. What are you going to do now?" the room fell silent, no one dared breathe, "You can't do anything to me, I'm seventeen and you have witnesses" he spread his arms "And I have the scars" Draco said lifting his left sleeve. "And you can't do anything to me anymore father, I am not standing for it anymore father. So good bye Lucius"

Draco hissed then apparated himself sending himself to the place only he knew about, he fell down and sobbed.

He remembered it, ten years ago, a seven year old boy. Playing with his jinxed paints and paper drawing a picture of his family, Mummy, Daddy and Draco.

But daddy hurt Draco, he did things. In the night. When mummy was sleeping. He snuck into Draco's room, into Draco's bed. He touched Draco, whispering things in his ear. 'Don't tell mummy about this Draco or I'll go harder' Draco put up with it biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut so he couldn't cry out in pain.

The little blonde seven year old boy accepting what was done to him whilst his mummy was asleep because his daddy _loved _him, or at least that's what he said.

His daddy only touched people like this if he loved them. Draco knew, Draco accepted that. He loved his daddy, like every seven year old. He loved his daddy. He wanted to be like his daddy.

He'd run around with a dark robe on, hood up pretending to be a death eater like his daddy. He Crucio his teddy bears with his practice wand, watching the fluff spill out. He'd casted 'Avada Kedavra' on some ants or woodlice, smiling when they'd stop scurrying.

Draco didn't enjoy the killing; he enjoyed the being like his daddy.

Draco however dreaded the night time. When his father would _love _him. It hurt him and made him bleed. The only comfort was Draco Jr. His teddy bear, the six inch, green teddy bear with floppy ears. He'd hug it close sometimes biting its ear just to stop his screams.

His father would leave the little blonde boy lying naked in bed, hugging the green teddy bear, blood running down his legs. The little boy would hug the bear then take a numbing potion which he'd stored under his bed.

He get out his bed, put his pyjama's back on then changed his bed, wrestling with the huge bloody sheet, duvet and pillow. He'd ask Dobby's help and support. Then he'd get back into bed and snuggle with his back to the wall, making sure his daddy could get him whilst he was sleeping.

Draco scurried backwards into the corner remembering being the scared small seven year old boy. He held his knees rocking back and forth. He remembered the heat of the blood, the feel of fullness that he'd gotten used to, the hot cum exploding into him.

He remembered every detail, sometimes reliving them in his dreams.

"_I'm doing this because I love you Draco_" That's not love. That's hate. Detest.

_Thrust _

'I love you Draco'

_Thrust _

'I love you'

_Thrust _

'I love'

_Thrust_

'I'

_Thrust_

_Thrust _

_Thrust _

_Thrust _

_Thrust _

With every thrust Draco squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a heartbeat in his temple.

_Thrust_

_Thrust _

Until Draco screeches.

_Thrust _

_Thrust_

And then nothing. Draco opened his eyes remembering where he was, he'd basically just disowned his family, his father. He was free. He pushed his head onto his knees sobbing.

It was over.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about this - if it upsets some of my regular readers. Reviews will make my day ;) Almost finished now just one Chpt left.<strong>


	8. Deathly Hallows Part 2

**Warnings – Just some swearing and mentioned Child Abuse.**

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Harry Potter – Unfortunaly Don't own Draco**

**Tried to keep as close to the books/Films as possible. And quite obviously failed!**

**Ever wondered why Draco Malfoy acted the way he did?**

* * *

><p>Draco watched his parents apparate in front of him, he looked at the spot they were standing gawping, what wimps! He turned as the majority of the Death Eaters apparated, Draco was left alone standing covered in dust looking back at his ex-class mates wishing they couldn't see him. Each set of eyes burning into Draco. He dropped his eye line and went to walk out feeling he'd be best gone, out of there lives.<p>

"DRACO MALFOY TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW" Draco jumped, frowned then looked at the owner of the voice. Harry was standing arms folded looking at Draco.

"What?"

"Why didn't you go with your parents?" Draco shook his head.

"Couple of wimps, can't face up to being put in Azkaban" Harry raised his eyebrows at him

"And you?" Draco shrugged

"I was in Voldermort's gang, but I wasn't influenced, I wanted to be on the good side. I tried to be on the good side" Harry frowned

"How?" Draco frowned and shook his head

"You wouldn't care Potter – you probably wouldn't believe me" Harry laughed

"Try me" Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I saved you every year – well except forth year, that wasn't my fault but I did" Harry very nearly snorted.

"Draco..."

"Who do you think sent Dobby in second year? Who do you think sent Snape in third? Who do you think told Dumbledore to take you to take the Horcrux? Why do you think I pretended I didn't know you?"

"Malfoy chill out"

"WHO DO YOU THINK DID ALL THAT STUFF!"

"It was all a consequence"

"No it fucking wasn't, I sent Dobby, I told him to protect you and what did you do! You stole that bloody car and came to Hogwarts anyway. I sent Snape when you went into the Whomping Willow! Then you hurt him anyway! You didn't work out that bloody egg quick enough"

"Ok, breath okay" he took a deep breath out

"And, and" Harry frowned

"Why did it bother you that I didn't work it out quickly enough?"

"Because I got blamed" Draco growled.

"Draco remember to breathe"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO BREATHE POTTER" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why did you get blamed?"

"Because it was my job" Harry stopped him.

"Look lets go to the Three Broomsticks, lets get a Butterbeer each and have a real conversation" Draco nodded even if his pale face was red.

They sat opposite each other both nursing the Butterbeers and keeping their eye lines down.

"So what did you mean?" Draco sighed and took a gulp of his Butterbeer making himself get a frothy moustache, Harry laughed lightly as Draco frowned, Harry picked up his napkin and wiped Draco's mouth.

"Oh" he wiped the rest with his sleeve then shook his head "Every year my father gave me a task..." Harry nodded "An impossible task" Harry nodded again"...First year to become your friend" Harry frowned "I didn't succeed – obviously" Harry nodded again "My father casted the Crucio curse on me" Harry dropped his glass.

"What that's illegal" Draco shrugged

"It leaves no visible scars, so there was no way to prove he'd casted the spell on me – when I was eleven" Draco closed his eyes reliving it.

"Second year?"

"My task was to get you killed in the Chamber of Secrets, that's why I tried to keep you at home. Didn't work did it" Harry looked down "I tried to get you annoyed so you'd lash out or injured so you'd have to go home but boy you're so stubborn" Harry laughed slightly "But you somehow managed to survive and save the Weaslette" Harry nodded "Father slapped me because I basically gave Dobby away" Harry nodded.

"Third year?"

"Er, to keep you away from Sirius" Harry almost glared. "I thought he was a murder, my dad knew better he was trying to keep you away from a connection to your parents" Harry nodded. "He Crucio me again"

"Fourth?"

"To get you to the maze" Harry nodded

"You succeed that one" Draco laughed

"Yeah but you didn't work out the egg, so my father slashed me. Then he casted the Sectumsempra spell on me. But I Crucio him" Harry looked at him wide eyed. "The bastard deserved it" Harry nodded softly.

"Fifth?" Draco frowned in thought

"Umbridge?" Harry nodded "I don't think I did anything that year. Well minus the whole destroying Dumbledore's army and I suffered an hour with that women" Harry nodded "Father beat me" Draco said wincing.

"Sixth?" Draco looked at Harry "Oh yes point taken" Draco nearly laughed

"But I did persuade Dumbledore to take your Horcrux hunting, particular date and time so that I didn't have to kill him, you two came back early" he half scowled.

"Seventh?" Draco looked at Harry again "Oh yeah" Draco giggled softly and took the last gulp out his Butterbeer. "Thank you" Draco frowned "I thought you were an ignorant cunt to be truly honest" Draco snorted

"Oh thanks Potter" Harry smiled.

"You're not, but I thought you where and I thought you were trying to hurt me" Draco frowned

"Harry I'd never try to hurt you" Harry frowned as Draco sighed. "You're the boy that lived, you're the hero who gave that little bit of shining hope to all the people that believed. I'd never try to hurt someone who gave me hope" Harry's eyes lit up as Draco smiled shyly.

"So basically you being vindictive and a bit diabolical was because of your fathers tasks?" Draco shrugged

"I'd always been treated badly; I suppose I thought it was normal" Harry frowned "Harry you and I have more in common than you think" Harry frowned

"You where starved? Basically treated like a house elf?" Draco sighed.

"No but did your uncle rape you?" Harry gulped.

"Really?" Draco nodded looking down

"Don't tell anyone" Harry shook his head.

"I won't, I promise" Draco smiled then finished his Butterbeer.

"Well this has been nice. See you Potter" Harry nodded then held Draco's arm.

"Come back with me" Draco frowned "Live with me, I mean if you want" Draco hid the smile playing on his lips then looked at Harry.

"I'd love to"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed. :)<strong>


End file.
